Noah of Allen
by friendsforever0165
Summary: What would happen if Allen join the Noah's side? What would happen if he went against the exorcist? Would the war be decided by just one man? Will the world come to an end by him? Or is it just all plan for something bigger? 14 reviews! or no update!
1. Chapter 1

OMG. I didn't intend to make a fanfiction when I still had three to do. XP but this idea just pop out of my mine.

Don't mind the grammar plz

man. No coupling yet sorry.

Does not belong to me

**edit:jan. 16 2010. all chapters are fixed of grammar and other things I didn't like(they might have some still though). It's the same length though...maybe a few more words**

Chapter 1:

Memories?

"Allen!!!!!" Lenalee shouted. The confusion was separating them in the battle. Lenalee look up toward Road who was smirking. This was their first attack at the Order ever. Lenalee pulled back from the attacks, and Road just laughed at the murders that were happening. "Allen. Use Crown Clown!" Her desperate scream try to get through to him. But when the smoke cleared up, Allen was found on the floor. Blood was all over him and Lenalee couldn't tell if all of it was his or not. Road dived down toward Allen and hugged him.

"I will be taking him. Bye Bye. Exorcist-san." Lenalee push her heels down to the ground and toward Road. Missing them by a centimeter. Her eyes filled with tears. No one couldn't stop her, the Noah. No one could save him. "Next time he will be with us." Road laughed. Every other Noah followed her through the door. Looking up, the Noah's ark was still there. "You can have the Ark now since we have the 14th on our side."

"AAAALLLLLEEEEENNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lenalee screamed. Part of her world went with them as they fled. Lavi held her down as she try to follow them.

"Lenalee stop. We will get him back. Just not now. Our injuries can't help it." Lavi shouted. Lenalee pulled backed and smack Lavi. Letting her go, the door to him disappear before she got to it.

"Allen. Allen. No. Allen." She repeated over and over.

Road place Allen on her bed. Humming the song she knew so well. Her legs swing with the happiness, she had that she got the 14th back on her side. Pulling him up to her, she hugged him. She was going to do this for the Earl and her family. She needed her whole family home again.

"Ne Allen. Come back to us. We love you." Road softly said. Pulling his mind into her dreams. Opening his gray eyes, they remain lifeless. His blood kept on flowing out as they were pulled in.

"Who am I?" Allen asked as he floated around the darkness. "Where am I?" He looked down toward him coat. With the blood stain exorcist coat, his eyes widen. Falling down, his innocence activated. Looking at himself, Road appeared. Smiling she kneel down in front of him and gave him a hug.

"Allen. You're Allen Walker. My brother as the 14th Noah. Also an Exorcist of our side. Clown Crown. You help us fight in our battles. I think you chose to save Akuma and man-kind. That's why you battle with us. With us ending this blood-stained world will save man-kind." Road responded. Allen looked at Road. Wrapping his arms around her and nodded. Memories of the battles he fought, blood was everywhere. The time he fought.....with who to get his Crown Clown. And Mana. His adopted father died and might have love him because of his 14th Noah's memories. "Allen. We need to destroy everyone's else innocence. You can keep yours but everyone else is fighting against us. "You just woken up as the 14th. So what do you say? You can help us more."

Allen looked away and looked back. Smiling his skin turn darker and crossing appears on his forehead. Nodding Road smiled again. Getting off him, they return to the real world. His lifeless eyes darken with his skin. "Welcome home Allen. Earl would be most pleased at your arrival."

How was it????

He sided with the Noah......I always wanted to know what happen. I think some people would too. Yup yup. So..........I decide to make one. This is a prologue. So wait for the next chapter

_**REVIEW PLZ**_

I usually do previews but. WTH. I will do one.

Preview:

Lenalee pace up and down the room. Her body patch up. Her hair was long enough to be in two pony tails that reach down to her shoulders. Her new coat wrap around her body. Looking over at Lavi, she frown, tears form again. Nothing was going right. Allen was taken by the Noah and yet they are doing nothing. The Order was in a mess since all of the Noah attack just to receive Allen the 14th.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't mind the grammar plz

man. No coupling yet sorry.

Does not belong to me

Lets see...This chapter will be longer than the first. The first will be the shortest I hope. Unless it's something extra at the end. XP. I also forgot tell you that this is about two or so years after the manga/anime(I know manga isn't out and holding hope for August 17th of the continuation of man manga)

Thks for all the reviews.

Chapter 2

Allen

Allen sat up on his bed. His memory was still foggy. A few days past already but they were slowly coming together. How he gain Clown Crown by fighting........something. Also about his master telling him about the 14th. _Why would the 14th betray the Noah's? His own family?_ He wondered. Getting up he grab a jacket and tie. Putting them on, he exit his room to the dinner room where his 'family' awaits. _I will save mankind and akuma. By destroying this world, humans and akuma will disappear._

Lenalee paced up and down the room. Her two shoulders length pony tails follow her. Each step was making her impatient. Each night she slept restlessly. This would the fourth night in counting. They have been holding yearly inspections and Allen never shown any signs of joining up with the Noah. After many years, why would he join the Noah's now?

"Lenalee stop pacing. We will find Allen soon. Why don't you use Timcampy?" Lavi asked getting impatient with Lenalee himself. Lenalee stop pacing and turn to face Lavi. Her eyes filled with tears again. "Urg....Did I say something wrong?" He asked wondering if he step on a land mine.

"Tim can't find Allen. Saying its right then left then right again. It's like how General Cross disappeared. Allen was in bad shape too. How can he be beaten like that? He was the strongest of all of us! Komui-nii-san told me he was on a General's level too." Breaking down on tears again, Lavi sigh.

"We know where he is. A clue that is. He's defiantly with the Noah's now. They must have tricked him into it." Lavi explain. "Is there a way to the Noah's on the ark?" Lavi pointed out.

"All doorways were gone yesterday night. It was like Allen took them away for some reason. That's not like Allen. He won't fight the Noah's alone." Lenalee explain. Her voice struggle to keep from falling apart but the cracking of it was heard anyways. Whipping her tears away, nothing was being solved. Teams were sent out to look for him. But they were only finders. Not exorcist. But....no clues yet.

"Allen!" Road jump up onto Allen without giving him a warning. Her eyes smiled at him. "You're late. Everyone was getting impatient." Allen looked over to the rest of the group. Once enemies now family. An ironic feeling came in. Then a few chuckles slip out.

"Sit down Allen. Welcome home finally. After all these years against us, did your memories as the 14th return?" The Earl asked. Sitting down, Allen push his silver hair back. Nodding slightly, the Earl smiled. "Splendid. Now it's time to talk about the plans against the exorcists. The world better for humans and us."

"Earl, Why is Allen the special case. The 14th betrayed us." Jasdevi shouted in an unison. "Why is he here?"

"Jasdevi. You should be happy that you got your younger brother back." The Earl explain ignoring the two's disapproval with the add of a family member. "With the 14th back we can use the old and new ark. Allen why don't you receive the old ark as well? And greet your old friends. I think it would be a pleasure for them to see you. Since you were in terrible shape when you left them." Allen nodded. Piss, the twins flop down against the table.

"Earl, Can I follow Allen?" Road asked. Her eyes follow_ her_ Allen leave the room. "What happens if he leaves us again? How can you trust the human side so easily?" Road pout. She didn't want him to leave again. She got to see him after so long and in her grasp too.

"You can go. There's nothing you need to do. Get the old ark back. And tell him to open a door way toward HQ." Road smiled and nodded. Getting up, she ran after Allen.

"Allen open a doorway!" Johnny shouted. Reever whipped around. His tired eyes look down at the numbers. Truly he might have read them wrong more or less after a few all-nighters in a roll. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at them again. "Section Leader Reever!" Johnny shouted. Clenching his jacket he gave what was happening some thoughts. For him to come, he must be coming back. Unless order to destroy the order by the Noah. Two choices were here. He was either coming back to us as an exorcist, or as a Noah and enemy. They can't bet on the chances. If he becomes a Noah and uses Crown Clown, only the Generals can handle him.

"Call the exorcist. If any Generals are in the building call them now!" Reever ordered. Johnny nodded. Knowing they were still at war and losing friends were part of war.

--Allen Walker is back. Unclear if he's an enemy. Calling to all exorcists and Generals in the building.--

Lenalee looked at the intercom. Getting up, she started to run out of the room, ignoring Lavi protest. Getting up as well he started to run, meeting up with Bookman halfway there.

"Lavi. The Destroyer of time joins up with the Earl? Do you think there's a different meaning to the prophecy?" Bookman asked. Lavi shrugged. He just wanted Allen back as well. Things weren't as interesting. "Don't let your guard down. Record everything Lavi." Bookman warned him. Walking into the science division, to see only the exorcist there. No Generals.

"Where's Allen?" Lenalee shouted. Looking around everyone was staring at the ark. Without warning, the room filled up with Road's laugh. Appearing out of the ark, Allen held an emotionless expression. Road's arm wrap around his, like he was hers. He made no movement to pull her off. Lenalee flinch at how Allen looked. Nothing looked like him but it was him. "Allen. It can't be."

"Hey bean sprout! Are you really on the Noah's side now?" Kanda shouted. Allen looked over at Kanda. His eyes lazy follow his head.

"My name's Allen." Calmly he changed in Crown clown. Road let go of his and pointed Lero at his face.

"Allen. We aren't here to play around. I would already have if I was allowed. Earl is waiting back home as well." Pulling Allen back into the ark, he pull his arm back from her.

"Just a bit, Road." Allen mumbled. Looking at Lenalee, he smiled the smile she hated and love so much. "Hi Lenalee."

"Why did you join them!?" Lenalee shouted. Trying to keep her tears on hold. "Allen you idiot! I hate you! You really had become heartless!" The unshed tears were being hard to hold back anymore, so she let one slid. One follow after another and another. Looking away, more tears fell. Giving out on her legs, she collapses. The sound of Mugen being pulled out and Lavi's hammer going was heard. "Allen, .....I thought I told you we were friends."

"Ah. Allen. You made her cry again. What are we going to do Allen?" Lavi asked. Pointing his hammer at him, like this was all a joke. "I want to see how strong you are." Allen cock his head. Caring less if they wanted to fight. Stepping down, Lavi got ready to fight him.

"He bean sprout. Did you get stronger? You still seem weak." Kanda asked. "For betraying us like that, you defiantly have guts." Kanda smirk. Pulling his Mugan against him, his arm pointed at Allen.

"It's Allen Bakanda. Let's get this over with." Lenalee flinch. His tone wad cold and emotionless. Like when he was bored or his poker voice. Looking up at them, Kanda had started to engage into battle with Allen. "To easy." He commented on Kanda. Blocking Mugan with his arm he push him back.

"Allen hurry up." road shouted in complaint. Allen kept on dodging, never attacking them. Lavi jump from behind. His hammer extended and grew.

"To weak. I'm just using Crown Clown." Allen stated. Lavi jumped at him again. His eyes narrow. As the hammer got bigger, Allen dodge it and grab Lavi's neck. Holding him up, he smirk.

"Didn't you tell me we were comrades?" Lavi chocked out. Dropping his hammer, Allen didn't take notice of him.

"Bean sprout. You really are betraying us huh?" Kanda chuckle. He was waiting for this day when he could battle him. " I guess I have to kill you now." Allen remain silent. He jump in into the air. Before he could attack him, Allen threw Lavi back at Kanda. Crashing against the tables. Suddenly the last person he expected to attack him, jump at him.

"Allen!" Lenalee pin him down onto the floor. Her tears drip down onto his cheeks. Her tearful eyes couldn't pierce allen's emotionless ones. "Allen Why?"

"To end all this tragedy. Once all humans die, there will be no more Akuma. Therefore humans and Akuma are saved. Humans are,"

"Allen. Not all Akuma will be saved. How about the ones you didn't defeat yet!? The Noah's and you wont' be saved either!" Lenalee screamed cutting him off. Slapping across his face, Allen's eyes widen. The only emotion he shown since he came back.

"Eh? Why did Lenalee smack me?" His emotionless eyes turn confused as his innocence deactivate. "Why am I here?"

"Tch. 14th you let him slip!" Road shouted. Everyone narrow their eyes. Allen began to scream, catching everyone's attention again. His straight hair turn slightly curly. His eyes darken, pushing Lenalee off, he walked to Road.

"He's resisting now." Allen groan. Lenalee got back up. As confusing as everyone would be, Allen smirk. If he was Allen. "Allen Walker is mine now." Touching his cheek, his smirk widen. "Try to get him back _friends_." The word roll of his tongue like it was disgusting. A word forbidden to him. Walking back into the ark, Lenalee chased them. Disregarding what the other's were shouting at her.

"I won't let you go. Not like last time!" Going through the ark, she disappear with them. Landing in the piano room. Looking around, Road was there, only Allen. "Allen!" Ignoring her, he started to play the song. Slowly placing her to sleep.

(Sigh) a lot of typing. Most chapters will be shorter than this XP. Some will be the same length or longer. Sorry it took me a long update. (Sigh again) I keep getting off topic. The only time I write is at night with a flashlight but that is also my drawing time. So yeah.

_**Edit august 03-2009**_**. - most of man fanfiction's have more views than hits. so i will do this from now on till i have no need to say it anymore.**_ at least __**10 for each **_chapter now on. Or no update(i'm sorry but i really need some feedback) thks. Love you guys . I'm trying my best for each chapter

(Its on my profile page. PLZ CHECK IT PLZ PLz plz plz plz plz . I will give you cookies. Unless i don't eat them all) and tell me what you think it my drawings in my reviews

I read some other allen noah fanfiction. I love them. Lol. Yup. ^.^ so I will my best so my fanfiction can be as great as the other's.

Preview:(omg eeekkkk I forgot to write one) but I will give you one

Lenalee open her eyes. She wasn't in the piano room anymore but someone was singing. Getting up, she looked around. Her hair was down and was changed into a dress. Her exorcist cloths were on the chair. Getting up, she walk into the other room, Allen was outside. Singing the song. Hiding behind the door, she clench her hands. Unable to think what to say to him. The 14th was Allen now. She didn't know the 14th.

"Lenalee. If you're there you can come out. I won't do anything." Allen commented on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't mind the grammar plz

first man fanfiction(well second but I deleted my first one since I didn't like it and the plot was goin' down hill). Okay the couplings. Well I'm kind of a fan of the yaoi coupling but this will be a RoadXAllen and LenaleeXAllen. Yes. So.....maybe I will make my fist yaoi coupling later.

Does not belong to me.

School is going to start for me as well. Also I'm going to Zenkaikon as Lenalee. Just need 30 more dollars for the cosplay.

Sorry if this is shorter than the last one but I didn't realize it ={. I though I types a few pages on the comp but it wasn't complete so I continue on paper. But that wasn't the case. Sorry.

Chapter 3

Lenalee open her eyes. She wasn't in the piano room anymore but someone was singing. Getting up, she looked around. Her hair was down and was changed into a dress. Her exorcist cloths were on the chair. Getting up, she walk into the other room, Allen was outside. Singing the song. Hiding behind the door, she clench her hands. Unable to think what to say to him. The 14th was Allen now. She didn't know the 14th.

"Lenalee. If you're there you can come out. I won't do anything." Allen commented on her. Lenalee walk over to Allen. The rings on her legs shuffle along her. Allen smiled, not turning to face her, he asked her, "Why are you so tense it's only me." Lenalee looked at him. He looked like Allen yet it wasn't him. Allen was always beside her. Not so far away. But yet he was so close yet so far as well.

"Give Allen back 14th!" Lenalee snap. Allen's eyes narrow. Turning to face Lenalee he frown. "Give Allen back." She repeated. Lenalee walk up to him. Fear made her tremble but she needed to be strong. She knew Allen never made her felt like that. He always felt warm and safe. Her eyes widen, realizing something she backed up. He wasn't Allen anymore. She knew that but the fact couldn't register it in her mind.

"I'm Allen yet I am not. Just part of him." Allen muttered. "Don't worry. I won't harm you. If I do, he defiantly won't let me wins so easily. He's still fighting against me." Pushing himself up, Lenalee flinch. "How can I give him back if you already have him, Lenalee?" Walking up to her, she looked away. "But soon enough, by his hands, your blood will stain his soul. Maybe someone else as well along with you." Turning to face him, her eyes narrow. Not understanding the words he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked "Allen?" Allen laugh. Not the cheerful one she knew or the nervous laugh when he was trying to hid something. A genuine laugh, a laugh that she rarely heard.

"He didn't tell you?" Lenalee narrow her eyes again. Allen place his hand on her cheek. "Once he gains all the Noah's memories, and when I devour him to be only the 14th, he has to kill an important person of his." Allen explain. Lenalee slap Allen's hand away. His voice didn't belong to him. It was deeper and heartless.

"An important person?" Allen laugh again. "What's so funny? Let me talk to Allen! To the Allen I know!" Lenalee shouted. She knew this Allen wasn't hers but the Noah's.

"I told you. His hand and soul will be stain with your blood. As well as someone else." Allen whisper into her ear. "I let you talk to him. Be lucky that you get too.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted. She turn her head to face the taller man who's head was next to her. His eyes meet her's. Stepping back he looked at her again. His eyes turn away from Lenalee. His scar had turn back to the red color. Lenalee smiled and ran to hug him.

"Lenalee sorry for all what I did. I should be able to hold back the 14th yet." Lenalee didn't say anything. She was happy that the Allen she knew was back. The warmth he held, the safety he gave her.

"I missed you Allen." Lenalee mumbled. Allen hugged her back. Not giving a thought if komui finds out that they were hugging her would cause his early death. Especially what happen before all this. "Come back to home with me Allen." Allen push her away slightly gently . His eyes showed sadness.

"I try Lenalee. I won't promise anything." Leaning down their lips met. Lenalee's eyes widen. Pulling him closer, her eyes closed not noticing her cheeks were turning rosy. "Bye Lenalee. I try to come back." Lenalee grasp onto Allen, knowing he was using his Noah powers to send her back. Her hair whip around her as the wind picked up. "I can't go bak now. If I do the order might disappear in front of my eyes."

"Allen! No. No. Allen!. I......" Before she finish she disappear from Allen's eyes. The space around her spun. From the Allen's Noah room to the Dark's Order science division. ".....love you." She complete after the space stop spinning in less than a few seconds.

"Lenalee!!!" Komui shouted. Running to his sister, he hugged her with relief. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Lenalee moved her hand up to her lips. Tears felled silently. Komui narrow his eyes. "Did Allen Walker hurt you?"

"No. He sent me back here. Why Komui-onii-san? Everyone always protect me yet I can't be strong enough to protect other's." Lenalee asked. Komui frown, he hated to see his sister like this. "I get stronger yet I'm not strong enough yet. Why?"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ne, Allen. Lenalee could've stayed here. But you can't love her you know." Road explain. Glomping him, she smiled. "After all you have me." Kissing him on the cheek, Allen turn to face her.

"Don't touch me Road." Allen snap. Flinching, the Noah took over him.

"She was hostage Allen. And you let her go so easily. And you kissed her too. Tch Allen making a mess."

'Eh? You kissed her? You belong to Road." Road shouted. "Allen belongs to Road." Allen laugh.

"I'm the 14th. Completely different from Allen as the 14th. I am Road's." Road smiled and hug Allen again. Giggling on the comment. She wanted the exorcist Lenalee to be crushed, crushed so Allen was her's and not Lenalee's. He will be with the Noah's than and not the exorcist.

"Allen. Whenver I see your dreams, it's divided in darkness and light. Why's that?" Road climb off Allen and looked at him again.

"Allen choose both sides. But being an Noah make him choose over the darkness more, but in my vision once all mind-kind dies, Akuma will die along. My mind is link with Allen's as well. If I die he dies. If he dies I die. But we don't accept each other." Allen explained.

"You must have it tough." Road sigh. "Want me to shut up the other Allen up?"

"If you do that, I will be bored. It's fun how Allen tries to take control over my body."

* * *

How was it. I notice not a lot of reviews but views. OVER 100 VIEWS on the last chapter and I get only 3 REVIEWS!!!!!

_**Plz**_ give me reviews. Thank you for the ppl who does. At least_ 14 reviews(seriously)_ or **I'm not updating**. I'm sorry if this is mean but I'm seriously tired from my other fanfiction(and sorry if I'm taking it out on this fanfiction but I'm doing the same w/ the other fanfictions  
**Update august 12 2009**-okay fix the reviews thingie problem. over 100 views and 1 review.  
seriously guys i'm kind of sad. It makes me sad that only one reviewer took their time just to leave me a comment. it makes me feel like this fanfiction isn't good to most or everyone and it isn't worth reviewing.(Goes to emo corner)

Okay who's goin' to Zenkaicon?!!! I AM!!! I'm saving up for Lenalee cosplay(my hair is a little short but it will grow and I need to cut my bangs) if I don't spend any more money(I just got a fish pillow. I lost my will control of not spending money) Urg. So I will have about 50 dollars(taking out extrance money and cosplay already) for the con.

Preview:

Lenalee place her hand on her stomach. It's been a month since 'that'. Allen didn't know of the 'secret' she found out the day before he was capture. She was suppose to tell him but she couldn't. So he didn't know. She was still fighting hiding the fact from everyone. She needed too. In order to get Allen back she needed to hid it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

14th's hand played the keys that were streaming through his mind. Key to key the notes came naturally. No one came to bother. He didn't want anyone to come bother him. His mind was busy with the piano and keeping Allen down with the chains so he won't take over.


	4. Author note

Well....it's been a long time since I actually updated for Noah Of Allen......I seriously don't know what to do with this anymore....I kind of lost my muse for this a while back...So this will be on hold till I can actually find a real plot line for it. I know how this will end already but the problem is the inbetween....You can't have a sandwich with just bread.

The two projects I am working for right now for man are Pieces(T) and Why School Can't Teach Us Love?(M). Both are Yullens(KandaXallen) unlike this one which is AllenXLenalee. I want this fanfiction to be um....unqiue and I have found alot of Allen Noah's story and it's getting hard to be a unqiue story if there's alot out there already. It's like a one cent penny.

If I do actually update this, it will be a really really slow process. Right now, i'm trying to update the next chapter for you guys but it's getting hard to write it at all....For the first month I didn't try to write it at all but the next three/four months I tried but failed, it isn't a good chapter so I won't place it up at all.

So to the people are like this fanfiction, I'm sorry. Just continue to look foreword to it since I will be trying to write it.

Thanks to all the favas, reviews and alerts. I will be thanking everyone right now.

**alerts**  
100thAngel, addenza, animefreakanime, Anniria, Bex the Hat, Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky, dbzgtfan2004, Demonic Angel 7, dhmhtra375, Kyuuki-sama, mei-tan13, Miyuu-sama, Yuki949

**favorites  
**animefreakanime, Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky ,Cissy Black-Potter, dhmhtra375, dragonheart3, fallendestinyxx, kitsuneHinote, kurokitsune17, love'sunny'side'up, Phoenixmirage, pinkkathy, Sceneav, ShaeraHaek, Syrena Li, The Lord And Master-Foamy

**Reviewers  
**Bex the Hat -Thanks for being the first reviewer of this story  
Phoenixmirage  
love'sunny'side'up-thanks for reviewing all three chapters  
Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky-thanks for reviewing all three chapters  
dbzgtfan2004  
dhmhtra375-thanks for revieiwng all three chapters  
addenza  
Taboo, Kristine and princess rush-since you're not a user of this website, I will thank you here since I never got the chance too.  
MitarashiiDango  
Miyuu-sama  
Yuki949  
animefreakanime  
Lunata

thank you for taking your time to review my story(even tho it's full of mistakes)

I thank everyone who had read it but didn't leave a review or anything.

If I left your name out plz tell me.

Once again thank you for paying attention to this story and I will try to update this story when ever I can. I don't know if the next chapter will be any good since I can't write w/o a muse.


End file.
